High School Sucks III: Back To School
by wolfgirl16
Summary: After a nice summer vacation, Inuyasha and the gang return to school. Man, that sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Sucks III: Back To School**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the story, but if I did, Sesshomaru-sama would be all mine...

Summary: After a nice summer vacation, Inuyasha and the gang return to school. Man, that sucks!

I know I haven't finished High School Sucks II and I never make a sequel to something before the original is done, but this is the exception. School's gonna start for me soon, (I don't go back until after Labor Day due to construction! XD) and I REALLY wanted to put this up SO bad! Anyway, here it is! By the way, I'll update High School Sucks II really soon, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

School. The one _word _Inuyasha hated the most. The one _place _Inuyasha hated the most. Today, he has to go back to that horrible, hellish abyss of educational value.

Upset, tired, and most likely hungry, the half demon trudged downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, little brother." Sesshomaru greeted him happily.

Inuyasha's only response was something like this...

OO

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?" He asked, putting his hand on his brother's forehead to see if he had a fever.

"Of course I am!" The full demon snapped, smacking his little brother's hand away. "I'm just excited about school starting. I can't wait to see which teachers are the easiest the piss off."

"Oh, thank God. For a second, I thought you caught that horrible disease that's been going around."

"Bookworm?"

"No, that's not it."

"Nerd?"

"No, that's not it either."

"Teacher's Pet?"

"Yeah, that's it! For a second, I thought you caught Teacher's Pet."

"Little brother, can't you see? I'm immune to Teacher's Pet. After all, look how sexy I am." To prove his point, Sesshomaru pulled his shirt off and flipped his hair, smiling the kind of smile only a sexy guy with really white teeth could do.

Inuyasha snorted. "Okay, so you have a six pack and a really good smile and really pretty hair. So what?"

"So it means I'm sexy! Anyway, hurry up and get some breakfast before it gets cold."

The half demon's eyes went wide at the breakfast on the table. All that was sitting there was a bowl of soup. Usually, Inuyasha would have to fend for himself when it came to breakfast, but seeing that bowl of the soup on the table made him feel warm inside. It gave him the feeling that his brother, even though he still didn't act like it sometimes, really did care. It made him almost glad that Sesshomaru was his big bro-

"Hurry up and eat your damn breakfast!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I spent five minutes making it and I expect you to eat it! Oh, God. I sound like a middle aged house wife with two kids..."

"Screw you! I'm not eating your stupid soup! I bet it tastes like crap!" But Inuyasha ate it anyway and it actually tasted good.

Right at the moment the silver haired half demon was slinging his backpack over his shoulder and Sesshomaru was putting Inuyasha's bowl in the sink, a rock came through the window and hit the half demon right in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"What in the world...?" The older brother questioned. He went over to the now broken window and saw Kagome outside. "Kagome?"

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" She called. "Is Inuyasha there?"

The half demon pushed his older brother out of the way and leaned out the window, shaking his fist. "What the hell did you do that for, you stupid wench!"

"I wanted to tell you that it's time to go to school! As I said last year, I don't wanna be late!"

"We'll be there in a minute! Oh, God, my face hurts." Inuyasha left the window and tossed Sesshomaru's backpack over to him. "Let's go, Fluffy."

Sesshomaru ignored the nickname and followed Inuyasha outside to greet Kagome and walk to school with her.

"I can't believe summer's over already." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know what you mean. It seems like just yesterday we were still having our little road trip." He sighed sadly as he thought of all the fun things they all did on their road trip in America.

"And I can't believe this is our last year of high school."

"I know...Wait, that's a good thing. We get to go to the senior prom! Oh, yeah...Then I'm gonna get some..."

Kagome smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh, no, you won't!"

The half demon's ears flattened solemnly on his head. "But I love you..."

"Well, wait 'til we're married, Horny McHalfbreed."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the two as they began arguing about something else...again. It seems they're always fighting...

Before the three of them knew it, they arrived at the high school and Kagome parted with them to get to her homeroom.

In a way, Inuyasha was glad Sesshomaru would be in the same homeroom as him, then they'd get a chance to talk some more.

"So where do you think our friends are?" The half demon asked as he sat next to his brother at a desk that had graffiti all over it.

Before his brother could answer him, there was a tap on both his and Sesshomaru's shoulders. They both turned around to see Sango smiling at them.

"Right behind you." She said, still smiling.

"Sango, how have ya been?" Inuyasha asked.

"Awesome. I was thinking of starting the student rebellion early."

"When?"

"Like, maybe today or something."

"Today? Sango, you can't do it today. I stayed up the whole night last night cuz I wanted to sleep through every class and that's what I intend to do!"

Both Sango and Sesshomaru just stared at him, as did a few other people.

"So...did you happen to see Koga or Miroku?" The full demon said, hoping to change the subject.

The brunette's eye twitched slightly. "I didn't just see Miroku, I felt him. Well, he felt me, if you know what I mean."

Inuyasha sighed. "That pervert..."

"Good morning, class!" The teacher cried happily as she entered the classroom. "My name is Ms. Yamato and I'm gonna be your teacher for your last year of high school! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"What happened to _Mr. _Yamato?" The half demon spoke up.

"We divorced after he cheated on me with Mr. Queer."

"Ouch. I bet that stung."

"Yes, it did. Anyway, I'd love to know all of your names, so how about we start with the boy who just spoke up. What's your name?"

"My name is I.C. Wiener and this-" He pointed to Sesshomaru. "is my brother, Ieat Wiener."

The whole class began laughing so hard, they were in tears in no time.

The full demon hit his brother in the back of the head.

"I should kill you for that..." He threatened.

"Now, class, settle down! Settle down or I'll shoot you!"

The class instantly became silent from the teacher's threat.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well, Teach, if you wanna know the truth, my name isn't I.C. Wiener. It's Inuyasha and his name is Sesshomaru. He's single, ladies!"

The elder brother sunk down in his chair when all the girls in the room, including Sango, whooped, cheered, and a few even wolf whistled. Then he was bombarded by papers. Glancing at one, it had some girl's name on it and her phone number. He looked at another and another and they all had girl's names and phone numbers on them. The full demon shuddered when he found one with a guy's name and phone number.

RING!

"Have a nice day, class!" Ms. Yamato waved at everyone as they exited the classroom.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into science class, surprisingly not late. Even more surprisingly, Kagome was there.

"Kagome?" The half demon asked. "You're here?"

"I sure am. Pull up a chair." The girl patted the empty sat next to her.

He sat in the chair with a content sigh. "I'm glad we're in the same science class together cuz if there's an explosion, we can die together."

If this were anime or something, Kagome's expression would look something like this: Oo. "Excuse me?"

"Naw, I'm just messin' with ya!"

RING!

"Ah! I'm gonna die! Oh, it's the bell. Never mind." Inuyasha chuckled at his little mistake.

"Alright, class," The teacher began. "My name's Mr. Wannahockaloogie and I'm gonna warn you about this once and only once. If any of you make fun of my name, I'll kill you. I was sent to prison a few years ago after murdering my family, but I was framed! Framed, I tell you! Anyway, today we're gonna be mixing baking soda and vinegar."

"Kagome, I'm scared..." The half demon whined as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pressed his head under her chin.

"I am, too." The raven haired girl replied. "Now get off me."

"Yes, ma'am." The half demon let go of her and whimpered as he pulled away.

Mr. Wannahockaloogie passed out the items needed for the experiment.

"Now partner up!" He yelled at everyone.

Inuyasha instantly clung to Kagome again, yelling out, "Dibs!" so no one else could take her as their partner.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome threatened.

The silver haired boy didn't need for her to finish her sentence. Instantly getting the message, he let go of her. He quickly changed the subject by snapping on his goggles and saying in a serious voice, "Let's rock..."

"Inuyasha, it's just vinegar and baking soda. Chill out."

"Kagome Higurashi! This is serious! We're not talking about dissection here! We're talkin' about vinegar and baking soda!"

"But-"

"Vinegar and baking soda..." The half demon almost whispered, but in a threatening way.

"Uh...okay..."

Inuyasha grabbed the vinegar, poured it all on the baking soda, and threw the beaker that held the vinegar over his shoulder in one quick motion...Okay, so it was actually two! So what! Anyway, the mixture began to bubble and change color rapidly, making the pair slowly slide under their desks. The second they were completely hidden under their desks, there was an explosion. It was big, but not big enough to hurt anyone.

Mr. Wannahockaloogie growled. "Who did that!"

The half demon stood up, pulling Kagome with him. "It wasn't us!"

"Ha! You're just using reverse psychology on me!"

"Damn it! He found out! Uh...Run, Kagome! Run!" He picked up the raven haired girl and ran out of the classroom with her.

"I'll be right back class. Get back here, you little sacks of crap!" The teacher followed them.

"Oh, I hope the others are having a better time than we are!" Kagome cried.

What she didn't know was that their friends weren't doing any better than they were.

In P.E., Miroku got his foot caught in the volleyball net and no matter how hard Sango tried to pull him free, it didn't work and in Math, Sesshomaru and Koga were having a hard time trying to remember what pi equaled.

* * *

RING!

Lunch time. Oh, thank the gods for lunch time.

"Thank you, Lord!" Inuyasha cried as he ran into the lunchroom, but calmed himself down and began walking after people stared at him.

Kagome saw him from her seat and she began to wave her arm, calling out to the half demon. She smiled when he saw her and came over to sit next to her.

"Hi, Puppy-Chan." The girl said sweetly.

The half demon's eye twitched. "NEVER call me Puppy-Chan."

"But it's cute!"

"Well, I think it's annoying." Deciding to change the subject, he asked. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon."

And soon enough, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga came and sat at the table.

"Little brother, is it true?" The full demon asked as he sat across from his brother.

Inuyasha raised his brow. "Is WHAT true?"

"That you caused an explosion in Mr. Wannahockaloogie's room and he chased you outside while you were carrying Kagome, and then he grabbed onto the back of your pants to stop you, but he accidentally pulled them down so you were running around the front lawn with your pants down?"

"Uh...no."

"Oh, for the love of- Yes, it's true, Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

The demon smirked. "I thought so."

"Stupid mutt doesn't even know how to zip his pants up properly." Koga chuckled.

"You wanna take this outside, wolf boy?" The half demon growled.

"I would, but I might accidentally kill you. After all, I'm MUCH stronger than you'll ever be."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Koga, if you were stronger than me, then Kagome would be your woman, now wouldn't she?"

The wolf demon opened up his mouth to say something, but decided to shut it and continue eating.

"...So what happened, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I mean, did you get caught?"

"Nope." The half demon chuckled. "Mr. Wannahockaloogie gave up. Mr. Miner even saw what was going on and he didn't even try to stop me. He's such a stupid principal."

"True."

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Inuyasha..." A voice chuckled from beside the table.

Everyone looked up and there stood Naraku.

"What do _you_ want, Naraku?" The half demon spat.

"I just wanted to say I saw your little _adventure_ earlier and I must say, it takes a lot of guts to run around in public in your underwear."

"Believe me, he's done it more than once." Sesshomaru said, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Right. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Oh, and before I forget, I just want to remind you that I'm still going to try my hardest at kicking your ass. Bye." He left without another word, not realizing that Inuyasha was flicking him off behind his back.

"Stupid Naraku..." The half demon muttered.

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch. The gang talked to each other and laughed and told stories from the road trip, wishing it was still summer. Well, maybe next summer they could go on another road trip.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into math class, surprisingly not late again. What's up with that? Anyway, to the half demon's disgust, he saw Naraku was there and the only seat left...was next to Naraku.

"Naraku." He said as he sat next to him, disgusted that he actually had to sit there.

"Inuyasha." The demon glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yo, class. What up?" The teacher said as he came into the classroom.

Everyone was shocked, yet very happy that _this _was their teacher. He looked too younger to be a teacher, like maybe in his really early twenties or something. He was also wearing a ton of bling and he wasn't wearing a shirt. The guy kinda reminded them of one of those famous rappers like Usher or 50 Cent or, if you squinted hard enough, Snoop Dog.

He wrote his name on the chalkboard, but not the way a teacher is supposed to write their name. Instead, he wrote it the way a gang member would write graffiti on a wall. He pointed at his name with the piece of chalk in his hand.

"My name's Mr. Ipitydafoo and this is math class, yo." He said.

"Cool bling!" Inuyasha said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Thanks. What's yo name, foo'?"

"The name's Inuyasha Kaye. You want me to tell you how to spell it cuz you'll need to write me a pass to detention eventually."

"Naw, that's okay. Anyway, today we're havin' a math test."

Everyone groaned in response.

"Don't ya'll make me get the principal up in here!"

The comment instantly made everyone shut their mouths and sit up straight.

Mr. Ipitydafoo nodded. "I thought so. Now, the tests are on your desks. Get started on 'em. Ya'll have the whole period to do 'em."

The whole time, Inuyasha and Naraku kept copying off each other, hoping the other knew what the answers were. The bell rang right after they each finished the last question and they both happily slammed their tests on the teacher's desk, then tried to push each other down as they exited the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day actually went okay for Inuyasha. Sure, he got an ass load of homework on his first day, but other than that, it was okay. He did have trouble walking home with all of it, though. He asked for a ride with Sango, but her car was already filled with her homework and Miroku's as well, and Miroku already had dibs on the trunk.

Thankfully, a solution was found.

The silver haired boy took some rubber bands from one of the teacher's desks and used them to hold his homework together as well as Sesshomaru's and Kagome's. Then he found a box and put everything inside. Of course since it was his idea, the half demon had to drag the heavy box behind him, but Sesshomaru had to help, too, because he laughed at his little brother.

So now, as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru walked home together, they wondered if this first day of homework was just a preview of the amount of homework they'd have for the rest of their last year of high school.

* * *

There's chapter one for ya! Uh...I guess that's all I have to say besides review.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Sucks III: Back To School**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the story, but if I did, Sesshomaru-sama would be all mine...

Summary: After a nice summer vacation, Inuyasha and the gang return to school. Man, that sucks!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he dropped his pencil and let his head fall onto the homework he was currently working on.

"Come on, little brother. Just about a hundred more worksheets and we'll be done." Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding almost like a moan due to fatigue.

"No..." The half demon whined. "It's past midnight and we've been working on our homework ever since we got home. Some first day of school, huh?"

"Come on. You can do it."

"No, I can't..."

As the full demon began to scold him, Inuyasha fell over and landed on his side as if he were dead weight, his bangs totally covering his eyes. The action almost made Sesshomaru concerned. After all, he never actually knew what happened when someone had a homework overdose.

"Inuyasha?" He shook his brother's shoulder. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

The silver haired demon stopped talking and listened to the half demon's breathing. It was slow and rhythmic, meaning he was just sleeping.

Sighing in relief that nothing bad happened to his little brother, Sesshomaru left the room and when he returned, he carried a blanket in his arms. He draped the blanket over Inuyasha's sleeping form and grunted as he sat back down an began to do his brother's homework for him.

The next morning as the half demon woke up, he found all his homework had been completed and Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on his. It was a shame, really, because he only had one more page to do.

Seeing that the worksheet was something he could do easily, Inuyasha grabbed the paper and pencil from his sleeping brother and quickly finished it.

"Done. Now..." He grabbed a pillow from the couch and smacked Sesshomaru with it. "Wake up, you asshole! It's time for school!"

* * *

During homeroom, the silver haired brothers and Sango gossiped with each other, vaguely wondering when the teacher was going to arrive. Finally, the teacher arrived right after the tardy bell rang.

She giggled nervously. "Sorry I'm late, class. I accidentally locked myself out of my car while the lesson plans were still inside."

The whole class wanted to sweat drop, but this isn't anime, so they didn't.

When everything settled down, the atmosphere felt...weird, like the calm before a storm. Something just didn't seem right. Even the class hamster, Mr. Chubby Cheeks, could feel it. He cowered in the far corner of his cage, making scared noises.

Soon enough, everyone found out where this "calm before the storm" feeling was coming from.

The classroom door was kicked open and a handsome young man with a long black braid walked in, followed by a guy in a do-rag and a pretty girl.

"Hey, is this Ms. Yamato's room?" The boy with the braid asked, looking around.

"Yes, it is." Ms. Yamato smiled. "Please, take a seat."

"Who are they!" The half demon questioned, rather rudely if I might add.

"Our new students."

"Oh."

The boy with the braid sat behind Inuyasha and the boy with the do-rag sat next to Sango. The girl was about to sit next to do-rag boy, but instead she sat next to braid boy.

"You must be Inuyasha." Braid boy smirked.

Inuyasha turned to face him. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"My name's Bankotsu. That's Renkotsu and that's Jakotsu." He pointed at each person when he mentioned their names. "And we're the Band of Seven. We've heard you and your friends are the toughest at this school."

"...The Band of Seven?"

"Yeah. You see, we used to have seven members, but four of them moved and we couldn't think of a better name so we just stuck with the Band of Seven."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha, I have a really bad feeling about them." Sango said, looking back and forth between Bankotsu and Renkotsu.

"You should, beautiful." Renkotsu said, almost seductively and he gently grabbed the brunette's chin and made her look at him.

"You keep your hands off her..." Sesshomaru threatened.

Do-rag boy nearly pissed his pants when the demon's eyes turned red to make the threat more serious. He instantly let go of Sango and sat with his hands placed firmly on the desk.

The demon smirked triumphantly.

"I love your hair, Inuyasha..." Jakotsu cooed as she reached forward and stroked his hair.

"Thanks, woman."

The girl laughed. "I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango's eyes went wide and it took them almost a minute to fully register what Jakotsu had just said. When it finally got through their heads, they turned to Jakotsu and just stared at him.

"Sango...?" The half demon questioned, a hint of fear in his voice. "Please tell me you're a woman..."

The brunette growled. "Inuyasha, look at me! Of course I'm a woman!"

Sesshomaru shuddered. "I will never look at my fellow man the same way again."

Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Does that mean you're gay?"

"No, dumbass."

"Oh, thank God."

RING!

* * *

The half demon merrily walked to science class, glad he was away from braid boy, do-rag boy, and the cross dresser. But to his dismay, he saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu sitting next to Kagome, who appeared to be having a nice conversation with braid boy.

Inuyasha growled and stormed over to his seat, standing there and waiting for Bankotsu to notice him and his pissed off expression.

"So, you wanna go out some time?" He asked, resting his chin in his hand and staring deep in Kagome's eyes with a smirk on his face.

The raven haired girl chuckled nervously. "Uh...thanks but no thanks."

Bankotsu pouted and acted as if he were really disappointed. "Aw...why not, beautiful?"

"Well, I..."

"She's going out with ME." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned around to look at the half demon and both Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked up at him.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" The cross dresser cried happily.

"Hey." Bankotsu gave the half demon a small wave and smiled at him. It was a friendly smile, but at the same time, it seemed menacing.

"How dare you hit on my woman!" Inuyasha growled. "But, Kagome, I'm glad you turned him down."

"Well, you know you're the only one for me, Puppy-Chan." Kagome cooed.

"Don't call me Puppy-Chan..."

"Aw...is Puppy-Chan jealous about me flirting with his girlfriend?" The boy with the black braid mocked.

"Remember, Inuyasha, you always have me..." The crossed dresser stood up and reached over to pet Inuyasha, but Kagome furiously stood up and smacked his hand away.

"You listen to me, bitch!" She yelled. "Inuyasha is MINE so hands off! No girl can have him but me!"

"Then I'm glad I'm a boy."

"Wha...what?" If this story was anime, Kagome's expression would probably look like this: OO

RING!

"Oh, my God!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome down into her seat and quickly sat down himself. The reason he did this was because if Mr. Wannahockaloogie caught a student out of their seat or standing up after the bell rang, he threw them out the window. Luckily, this classroom was located on the first floor.

Jakotsu followed suit but only because Inuyasha did it.

Mr. Wannahockaloogie walked into the classroom, obviously pissed about something.

"Today we'll be learning about atoms." He grunted as he grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write the word on the board. "It's spelt A-T-O-M and backwards, it's mota. That's about it." He grabbed his suitcase next to his desk and headed for the door. "That's all for today, class. See ya tomorrow."

The whole class was quiet for one moment, and the next, people were talking and calling their friends on their cell phones. Paper airplanes flew through the air and people began chasing each other around the room for fun. If you were a student, you'd join in, but if you were a teacher, you'd think you just stepped into hell.

Unfortunately, Kagome and Inuyasha had to leave all the fun and head to the library because Bankotsu kept hitting on the poor girl and Jakotsu kept hitting on the poor half demon.

* * *

RING!

Inuyasha was more grateful than usual when lunch time came around. If Jakotsu came, his friends and his big brother could protect him. Plus, he could keep an eye on Kagome so that bastard with the braid wouldn't snatch her away.

"And he kept hitting on me until I said, 'Look! It's some sexy guy!' and ran when he looked." The half demon said, his mouth full of food. Even though his words weren't very clear, his friends could still understand him.

"Renkotsu HIT on me..." Sango shuddered. "And he's bald..." She whispered the last sentence so low that everyone almost didn't hear her.

"He hit on you!" Miroku stood up abruptly. "I'll kill him when I see him!"

"Who?" A voice asked from behind the pervert.

"Renkotsu!"

"Ahem."

"What is-" When the perverted boy turned to see who it was, he nearly screamed like a little girl when he saw who it was. Judging from the do-rag, it had to be Renkotsu.

"I'll have you know, I'm not bald, you little maggot. I shave my head."

"Well, you do a really good job..." Miroku whimpered. _'Wait! I'm can't be afraid of this guy just because he's bal- er, he has a shaved head. I need to kick his ass to protect the one I love! Pam Anderson!...I mean, Sango! Good thing Sango's not a mind reader or she'd kill me for that...' _The lecher got into a fighting stance and all Renkotsu did was stare at him.

"Sorry, little man, but I'm really not in the mood to see a guy cry after I've kicked his ass right now."

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu's feminine voice called out, making the half demon shudder in his seat.

Jakotsu hyperactively ran up to the table, followed by the calmly walking Bankotsu, who smirked evilly at the half demon when they made eye contact.

"Did you miss me, cutie?" The cross dresser smiled as he began to play with Inuyasha's ears.

The hald demon smacked them away and glared at the cross dresser. "Listen, Jakotsu, it's not gonna work between us! I'm straight, you son of a-"

"Well, well, well..." The boy with the braid grinned menacingly. "So I see you're Inuyasha's friends." He smiled at Kagome, uttering the words, "I believe we've already met." and stared at Sango and Sesshomaru. "And I believe we've already met as well."

"So...does that mean we're supposed to be enemies with you guys?" Koga asked.

"Uh...yeah." He replied in a voice that made the answer sound so obvious.

"Oh...Well, get out of here!"

"Fine then. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, we're out of here."

As the Band of Seven left, Bankotsu turned to give Kagome a wink and followed his friends to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, sending students jumping for joy, reminding them that once again they were free...at least until tomorrow. The only person who wasn't happy was a certain half demon, still pissed about the fact that not only did he have to keep Kagome out of Koga's grasp, but now he had to protect her from Bankotsu as well.

"I HATE Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, just because he likes me doesn't mean you have to hate him." Kagome said.

"Kagome, if I can't hate Bankotsu for liking you, then you can't hate Jakotsu for liking me."

"...You can hate Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Little brother, you need to calm down."

"Hey, beautiful!" A familiar voice called out to the trio.

They instantly recognized the voice as Bankotsu's and while she still had the chance, Kagome ran, hoping the black haired pretty boy wouldn't catch up with her and start flirting with her again.

The half demon got pissed when braid boy came into view, chasing the woman who was rightfully his.

"Bankotsu!" He yelled. "Come on, Sesshomaru! We've gotta kick his ass!"

The elder brother cracked his knuckles. "I could use a good ass kicking."

As Inuyasha darted forward, he stopped and turned around to face his brother. "Oh, and before I forget. Thanks for doing my homework last night." He give his brother a small smile before getting back to the chase.

* * *

Sorry that took so damn long. I'm also sorry that I broke my promise of updating HSSII: SV. I got busy. I'll try and update it as fast as I can, but remember, I'm only human so I might not be able to do so very soon, but I will update it.

I hope you liked some of that cute brotherly stuff going on between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sigh. I wish those two would act more brotherly on the show. I think it'd be cute.

Oh yeah, and PLEASE don't tell me I'm the only one who thought Jakotsu was a woman the first time he was seen! I mean, come on! He looks like a woman, sounds like a woman, dresses like a woman, and he likes dudes! Kinda creepy, if you ask me.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Sucks III: Back To School**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the story, but if I did, Sesshomaru-sama would be all mine...

Summary: After a nice summer vacation, Inuyasha and the gang return to school. Man, that sucks!

Happy Halloween, everyone!...Boo! Ha ha! I scared you so good just now!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Detention! I can't believe this!" The half demon yelled, more to himself than Miroku. "And on Halloween, too!"

"Don't make such a big deal about it, Inuyasha." The lecher replied.

"Miroku, we got detention for using our cell phones in class. Our. Cell. Phones."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, damn you!"

"Okay."

The rest of the walk to the detention room was quiet, but upon entering the room, hell broke loose.

The minute the door opened, Inuyasha and Bankotsu's eyes met, as did Miroku's and Renkotsu's. When the half demon and the pretty boy finally stopped staring at each other, Inuyasha noticed that everyone else was here: Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, Koga, even Naraku. He grimly noticed that Jakotsu was there as well.'

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha..." Naraku smirked, then gave Inuyasha a murderous glare when he ignored him.

"Hi, Inuyasha." The cross dresser said happily.

The half demon glared at him. "Shut up, Jakotsu! What the hell are all of you doing here, anyway?"

"Detention! Duh!" The wolf demon said.

"We were all using our cell phones in Mr. Wannahockaloogie's class and got detention for it." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha looked around. "Well, where's the detention teacher?"

The wolf demon growled. "How am I supposed to know! I was the first one here and the teacher wasn't anywhere, so I just doodled on the chalkboard until Fluffy came."

"Don't call me Fluffy..." The elder of the two silver haired brothers growled.

Inuyasha shrugged and closed the door. "Oh well. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

But after twenty minutes of waiting, everyone was positive the teacher wasn't coming.

"Looks like we're home free." Kagome smiled. Her smiled turned into a fronn when she reached for the doorknob. It was locked. "That's funny...The door's locked."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "How can that be? The lock's on this side of the door." He tried opening the door himself, but he couldn't get it open either. "Could someone have jammed the door?"

"No way." Bankotsu said, looking out the window on the door. "The knob looks fine. Besides, if someone messed with the lock, we'd hear them. These knobs are pretty loud when you're trying to lock them from the other side."

Everyone except for his two comrades stared at him.

"Okay, I break into the school and lock the teachers in their classrooms sometimes. So what?"

"I'm scared...Inuyasha, hold me!" Jakotsu clung to Inuyasha's arm, then was brutally pushed away by Kagome.

"He's MY half demon, bitch!" She snarled at him, holding the arm he was clinging to less than a mere second ago.

"Everyone, calm down!" Miroku shouted. "Let's just bust the window open and search the place to see who could've done this, okay?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with the pervert." Sango said.

Renkotsu walked up to the door. "Allow me." He cracked his knuckles and stretched a bit before giving a quick punch to the window, knocking out all the glass.

Bankotsu patted his friend on the shoulder. "Nice work, Ren." He reached through the window and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door with ease. "See? The door isn't jammed."

Nobody listened as they pushed past braid boy, glad they were out of the detention room, but worried that someone was playing a cruel joke on them or something.

"Well, now that we're out, let's get the hell outta here!" The half demon commanded loudly.

The group began making their way down the hall, noting that they didn't see any teachers or students who might be staying after school for another reason. It seemed strange because there was always at least thirty or more people after school, but now there was no one. Not even a janitor was present. It was almost like they stepped into the beginning of a horror movie, where the fearless group of friends spend the night at school and get slaughtered by a disgruntled student or teacher.

"Where is everyone?" Jakotsu asked, his voice quietly echoing through the large, empty hall.

"Oh no...This is just like that old horror movie from the eighties I saw a few weeks ago!" Miroku cried, looking around him in a panic.

"I remember that movie." Sesshomaru said. "It was called _After School Slaughter_, wasn't it? Or as Inuyasha likes to call it, A.S.S."

The younger brother laughed. "Get it? A.S.S.? It's the initials!"

"We know that!" Naraku growled.

"Maybe everyone went home or something?" Kagome suggested.

The red eyed demon nodded his head. "I agree with her. Everyone most likely went home or something." He began walking down the hall again. "A quiet, empty building might make one's imagination go wild with fear, but not mine." Just as he finished the sentence, a loud crash echoed from far away. Upon hearing this, Naraku screamed like a little girl and ran back towards the group, huddling behind Sesshomaru and clinging to his arm.

The half demon pointed at him. "Ha ha! Naraku screams like a little girl!"

"Shut up!" The demon barked back, grabbing the silver haired demon's arm harder in anger.

"Let's just get out of here." Sango said, almost in a whimper.

"Yeah, let's go." Braid boy got behind Renkotsu and Jakotsu and began pushing them down the hall as quickly as he could, but not fast enough for the others to think he was scared. The truth was, he was so scared that he was close to pissing himself, but for the sake of his inner pride, he wouldn't admit it to himself.

The others followed, some pushing each other so no one would be left behind. It was a sweet sight, seeing enemies helping one another in a scary situation. Okay, it was more funny than sweet, but it still held sentimental value.

Everyone relaxed once they reached the front doors. Finally, they could just go home and forget all about the detention door not opening and the loud crash. But there was one little flaw in their plan...

...The front doors refused to open...

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked, panic in his voice. "Why aren't the doors opening?"

"Open up, you son of a bitch!" Koga yelled as he shook one of the doors by its handle.

"No problem. I'll just bust THE WINDOW!" As he yelled out the last two words, do-rag boy made a fist and punched the window, but it wasn't the window that broke. His hand didn't break, either, but it sure felt that way to Renkotsu. "OH, MY GOD!" Do-rag boy screamed, clutching his hand.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu stared in shock at their friend's hand. He has always been able to break the school's windows. Despite how many times Renkotsu broke the windows, they never switched to a stronger glass. Ever. But now it seemed do-rag boy was unable to break this window. The strange thing was, the windows on the front doors were never broken as many times as the classroom windows, so why would they have glass stronger than that of the classrooms?

"We're gonna die!" Miroku yelled, clutching his head. "Oh, God!" He ran behind the elder silver haired brother and clutched at the back of his shirt.

"Why does everyone always hide behind me?" He asked.

"Because no one likes you!" His little brother replied.

"Bite me."

Kagome shook her finger at them. "Knock it off, you two. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

The red eyed demon nodded. "I agree with her...again."

The half demon straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone. Some psychopath is messing with our minds and-" He stopped with he noticed everyone was glaring at Naraku. "No, not THAT psychopath! Anyway, we can't let him get to us."

"But he's gonna kill us all!" The lecher screamed as he came out from behind Sesshomaru and pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had just about enough of Miroku freaking out. Trying not to be so rough, he grabbed Miroku's shoulder with one hand and backhanded him hard with the other.

"Calm down, you stupid lecher!" He barked. "No one's gonna die!"

Miroku stared at the half demon. "No one's gonna die?"

"No, you idiot. No."

"Oh, thank God!" He hugged the half demon until he was pushed away.

"Miroku, control yourself..."

"You're right. I MUST control myself."

Inuyasha sighed. "Now that that's over, let's find another away out. Everyone spilt up into groups of three."

Before Inuyasha could even blink, the Band of Seven had run off in one direction, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku in another, and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in yet another, leaving the poor guy all alone.

Looking all around him, the silver haired boy shivered in fright.

"I'm all alone..." He whimpered. "SESSHY!" He ran in the direction his brother took off in.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Koga asked, looking behind him. "Yelling your name, Fluffy?"

"Don't call me Fluffy..." The dog demon growled, then he nearly gasped in surprise when someone came up from behind and tightly wrapped their arms around his waist and pressed their face into his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was just Inuyasha. "Little brother...?"

"I was left all alone and I got scared!" The poor boy cried.

The elder brother wanted to smile, but held it back due to Koga and Naraku's presence. When he and his little brother were much younger, Inuyasha would always do this whenever he was scared even though he knew, or at least thought he knew, Sesshomaru hated him. But it wasn't true. He didn't hate his little brother. Well, not entirely. He actually thought it was cute when Inuyasha would do this, but pretended to be annoyed.

"Little brother, there's nothing to be afraid of. Now let go of me." Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha let go of him and followed him very closely as the group began walking again.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango cautiously walked down the halls, looking in every classroom to find a way out, but none were found. They did find something upon entering one of the classrooms, but it certainly wasn't a way out...

"IT'S KENNY!" Kagome screamed, pointing at the dead body on the teacher's desk. It looked as though someone had dissected the poor guy.

"Oh, my God! They killed Kenny!" Sango yelled.

"You bastards!" Miroku shook his fist in the air. "Oh well. He died for his country. I'm sure his parents over in America will miss him dearly." (A/N: I know what you're thinking and no, this isn't Kenny from South Park. It's some other Kenny.)

"Come on, Miroku. Let's get out of here." The brunette girl grabbed the lecher's hand and began pulling him out of the room.

"Don't forget me!" The raven haired girl whimpered.

A sound from the teacher's desk made the three stop and turn around.

A man dressed from head to toe in black stood there. He wore a hood that concealed most of his face in shadow. In his hand was a bloody knife.

The lecher pointed at him. "Oh, my God! It's the bastard that killed Kenny!"

"RUN!" Kagome yelled, pushing Sango and Miroku out into the hall.

The three of them ran for dear life even though the mysterious man was slowly stalking after them the way killers do. Man, those killers are retard.

"We have to warn the others!" The pervert said.

"Well, how do we do that?" Sango asked.

"With the P.A.! Duh!"

* * *

The Band of Seven were rummaging through some teacher's desk rather than trying to find a way out.

"Hey...Look at THIS..." Bankotsu purred, holding up an expensive looking necklace. "I bet this will fetch a lot of money on eBay. It's just begging to be sold."

"No." The cross dresser said, taking the necklace from him. "It's begging to be put around my neck."

"Whatever, Jakotsu."

"Testing one, two, three. Can anyone hear me?" A certain pervert's voice came over the P.A. "Hey, I'd like to give a shout out to-"

It sounded like someone got punched, then Sango's voice came on.

"Dumbass, you're supposed to be warning everyone about the killer!" She yelled. "Anyway, there is a killer on the loose. Report to the cafeteria so we can come up with a plan to kick his ass and/or escape. That is all."

Each member of the Band of Seven felt their heart rate increase. Renkotsu's increased so much that he thought he was having a heart attack, but wasn't.

"We have to get to the cafeteria NOW!" Bankotsu commanded, grabbing the material of his two friends' shirts and pulling them out of the classroom.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Kagome asked. "Let me do a head count."

"We're all here, damn it!" The half demon growled at her.

"Okay then. Who has an idea of how to stop the killer?"

Everyone remained silent.

The raven haired girl pouted as she tried to think of a plan, but couldn't come up with one.

Unfortunately, they didn't have anymore time to think. The doors burst open and in walked the deranged psychopath.

"Oh, my God!" Inuyasha screamed. "It's the killer!" He and Koga instantly held each other, sobbing. Well, they weren't actually sobbing. They were just making sobbing sounds.

"What do you want from us?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding more brave than he felt.

The man in black grabbed his hood and slowly pulled it down. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Mr. Miner!" They all cried out, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Happy Halloween!" Mr. Miner said happily. "It was all a joke. I do this every year to students who get detention. I tell all the teachers and students who stay after for another reason to go home and then I walk around the school with this plastic knife, scaring the crap out of the detention students."

"But...Kenny?" The brunette girl asked, confused.

Miroku nodded. "Sango does have a point. That dead body looked real."

The principal laughed. "It was made by the art team. Oh, and you're all probably wondering about the windows and the doors. I replaced the glass with a stronger type over the weekend and I locked the doors from the outside while you were in the detention room. I had a hard time getting back in."

"So...this was all fake?" The younger brother asked, who had let go of Koga and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"I just told you that! Yes, it was all a joke. You can all go home now. Oh, and since I scared you all so badly, I'll make you a deal. For the rest of this week, you all can do whatever you like and you won't get detention for it. How does that sound?"

The group began celebrating by jumping around or hugging each other. Sango and Miroku even kissed each other out of happiness.

The principal waved them off. "I unlocked the front doors for you, so go on home now. Happy Halloween, kids."

"We're SO out of here!" The half demon ran out of the cafeteria, followed by his friends and his foes.

* * *

The two silver haired brothers had just returned home from trick or treating. Sure, they seemed too old for it, but you'd do it, too, right? I mean, if it involves an ass load of free candy, anyone would do it, right?

Inuyasha was dressed as Sephiroth and dear Fluffy was dressed as Protoman.EXE.

"This was a scary Halloween, wasn't it, Fluffy? Inuyasha said, sitting on the floor, then he dumped the contents of his candy bag in between his legs.

"Whatever." The elder brother sat on the couch and dumped his bag out on the coffee table.

"Hey, Sesshy?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go again!"

"Oh, NO. I'm tired and-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru was pulled up and roughly tugged towards the door. "Little brother!"

"Come on, Sesshomaru! It'll be fun!" The younger brother smiled and laughed.

All the elder brother did was sigh as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! Well, I hope you like it. I very much enjoyed writing it. Oh, and as I said earlier, Happy Halloween!


End file.
